


Dungeons and Werewolves

by Prumery



Category: APH - Fandom, APH Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Sex, can't stop won't stop, it leads to sex, oh yeah it leads to that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert, Ruler of the Kingdom of Werewolves, hears about a little intervention in his works with the Sagittarius Kingdom. Maybe a show of how powerful he really is will make them back down.<br/>That is, by taking their incredibly attractive Succubus Prince and making him have his pups.<br/>You know...<br/>If he ends up liking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh here we go

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i have no idea where this is going, but i really have to pay attention to "Greet Me With Goodbye" and guess what i'm not doing.  
> Ugh, i need to get my priorities straight.

GIlbert, to an extent, hated his brother.  
He groaned loudly as the big curtain was pulled away from tall windows and he made loud growls. His ears twitched and he gave a loud bark at the blonde.  
"Noooooooooooooo." Gilbert growled loudly and rolled on his large, and comfy bed, falling off with his butt in the air and digging his head in the soft carpet.  
Two tall men stared at him. One with angry blue eyes and the other with angry green eyes. Both of those men were so fucking angry half of the time, Gilbert fought with himself on more than one occasion about firing them from his command.  
Then again, the satyr was good with taking care of the annoying poeple in the court with his angry looks and long sword, and also Ludwig always kept him in line when he felt someone pissed him off and almost wanted to behead them.  
So, then again, they kind of ran the country with him.  
"Master."  
The green eyed man said gently as Gilbert made a worm like movement and rolled onto his back, naked. The man blushed red and stared at the man's face. He was used to his master's nakedness, and to be honest wanted to see less of it.  
He didn't say anything, he was in no right. But underwear would be nice every once in a while.  
"Vincent, my name is Gilbert. Call me that."  
The dutch man sighed.  
"Master, you are to dress. There is a meeting today."  
Gilbert only made a noise of distress and angrily wormed over to the end of the raise on the floor and fell a couple of steps onto another rug. He sighed heavily and then turned over, sitting up and stretching his body.  
His bones popped back into place and his ears flicked and stood up on end. He gently rubbed his finger against his thigh and tried to pull away an old scab. He sighed and then turned to Vincent, and pointed at his wardrobe.  
Vincent, in less than a second, pulled some robes, sashes and his shoes, letting Gilbert take then from his and drap himself in the robes.  
"I don't like robes..." Gilbert huffed as he wrapped the sash around his waist and put on his crown. He slipped on the shoes and Vincent stared.  
The man was very humble in comparison to what he had. His bed was years old and the sheets were old as well, but always clean and warm. Even Vincent had better things than him, and that was only because Gilbert knew how to pay them so they could live well.  
Vincent trailed behind him, his hooves clopping as he walked with him. Ludwig trailed, writing some things in that fucking notepad of his. His younger brother was a slight dick, but he kept everything organized and perfect.  
Vincent was standing beside him as Gilbert offered him another plate of his food.  
"Come onnnn..."  
"Sir i am not allowed to eat that food, it is yours."  
Gilbert pleaded and Vincent glared.  
Some people in the kingdom said that Vincent had a thing for the king. That the reason he slept so close to Gilbert was that he could be one of his lovers, even though Gilbert had never had one.  
Gilbert never said anything, mostly because it wasn't true so why dignify it with a response, and mainly because Vincent had eyes for a small pixie that walked around in large robes and dirty face as he carried things three times heavier than him.  
Gilbert couldn't do anything, because he didn't know. Vincent knew that he could take that small pixie with the curl on his forehead away from that man that abused him, but he didn't say anything.  
Because Gilbert would do it. Anything for the man who took care of him.  
"Come onnnnnnn! Please Vincent!"  
Gilbert begged and Vincent made a face as he shoved a piece of pork at his cheek. Vincent glared at the french rooster who clucked from the door in a laugh.  
"I have no poisoned it." the rooster said and Vincent quickly ate the pork, his eyes widening and swallowing his food and gently as he stared at the food on the table.  
There was so much, and even though Gilbert begged there to be less. Toris, the rooster, wouldn't listen.  
But Vincent then would sneak off the food Toris left and give it to some of the kids hanging around the back.  
Toris never said anything, since it was the only time the man could see the small pixie with big blue eyes, who ate slowly. Just to keep him there a little longer.  
Gilbert lazed at his throne, ignoring Vincent as he slinked back beside him as if he didn't know he had left. He rubbed his stomach and burped a little, handing Vincent his full plate.  
"Eat or i will slip into your room naked."  
Vincent ate without a second thought.  
Gilbert then turned to his brother who had his hands at his waist.  
Sometimes GIlbert wondered what would the kingdom be like without his brother at his second hand, and what would it be if he had been king.  
Gilbert wondered.  
"There are things i need to talk to you about, brother.  
Vincent handed a small boy a plate and he bounced away with the plate and the blonde wiped his mouth. He stared at Ludwig who sighed.  
"The succubus are planning to take your nation."  
Gilbert froze.  
He turned to Ludwig and stiffened. His eyes were wide and he sat up. He looked at him and Vincent made a noise that sounded like a bleat.  
"What?"  
Gilbert's face grew dark and immediately the second in command and the satyr understood why he was the king. He was the king because he had power. He had an iron fist that would not be let down with a whimsical saying or anything as small as a Succubus attack.  
"Why is this? Any reason behind it?'  
Ludwig pulled out his notes and shook his head.  
"Nothing given, but I will assume it is because of your influence in the Tauris with the Sagittarius people. They had always had a fight with the neighboring city."  
Gilbert crossed his leg and he stared at the ground. Gently he rolled a small ball between his fingers tips.  
His eyes began to glow and he hissed.  
"Ready some steads and men. Vincent get Mattias to start getting food and some techniques for the Succubus realm."  
Vincent bowed and then clopped away, talking in Dutch to a man with spikey hair and deep blue eyes that looked insane.  
The man shook his head at Gilbert and then Gilbert turned to Ludwig.  
"Are you sure about this, brother. Because we don't want a problem like the Magi and the Seths years ago. I had so much shit to deal with and that's how i got this."  
Gilbert pulled back his shirt and pulled on one of his coats, showing an ugly scar up his arm. He sighed and cross his arms.  
“I don't want to do this... Fuck...” He whispered and walked down the steps. Ludwig walked behind him, going through some of his notes.  
“Nothing has been confirmed, but it assured that they will attack. I don't know how, or where.”  
“Okay, i'll be there before they even get to do anything.”  
Gilbert grabbed his sword and re-laced his boots. He sighed and stared at a puddle that showed him his face.  
Deep red eyes stared at him, with long wolf ears sticking out of his head. His canines stuck out of his mouth and there was a mark on his cheek from being royalty. It was a slash that looked slightly like a claw mark.  
He also had his insignia on the front of his chest that marked his clan. He knew that the werewolves where a slowly dying race and that he needed to find a mate.  
And maybe today could be a good day for that.  
He stood up and then sighed. He cracked his knuckles and then went up to a horse that neighed a little and then headbutted him.  
“Hey Liberty.... how are you today?”  
The horse made a noise and then unfurled his long black wings. Gilbert jumped onto his back and the horse whinnied.  
There was another group of people below him and he shook his head. They headed off in front of him and Liberty took off. Gilbert held onto his mane and stared at the ground as it began to blur and turn into something a lot warmer and greener.  
The Succubus kingdom had always been something Gilbert liked to see from his window. It was a lot prettier and nicer and even though he did love his own kingdom, he had always wished to have some sort of place from here.  
He landed the pegasus and slide off him. Quickly, the horse hid in some bushes and blended. Gilbert smiled at his stead and then cracked his knuckles.  
“Master.”  
There was a whisper and a tree nymph bowed. He stood up again, and Gilbert smiled.  
“How are you, Peter?”  
The small nymph grinned and waved his hand.  
“Good, master. The trail will lead you to the main road and take you directly to the palace.”  
Gilbert sighed and made a face.  
“Can i go around...?”  
The small nymph shook his head and then pulled out a reed from his head. He twisted it and it became a compass looking thing and he handed it to Gilbert.  
“It's going to take you there.”  
Gilbert shook his head as the small arrow pointed away from him. He followed it, slightly confused that a small thing like this would take him anywhere.  
He stared at the back of the castle, pulling at his choker that was suddenly to tight as he was hot and uncomfortable. He wasn't used to so much heat.  
The Succubus kingdom was a lot different than Hyrial. Taliat was warm half of the year and slightly breezy the other half. Hyrial was cold and medium cold.  
He sighed.  
That's when there was a large animal staring at him. Gilbert swallowed, but didn't fret, as he was larger than the animal. But he was still dangerous.  
The dragon snorted fire and he stiffened. His body began to shake and suddenly he felt his jaw crack. His eyes widened and his entire body shivered as his true form burst from his body.  
He didn't know where his clothes went when he did this. But he knew that this was his better form and he was so much stronger and so much better.  
He grinned maliciously at the slightly smaller dragon and howled loudly. He jumped and attacked him  
Easy enough.


	2. Kidnapping isn't very romantic, Gilbert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred wakes up to find the castle over run and honestly the werewolf king is kind of a jackass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating today because i accidently deleted a couple of chapters from "Stars" from ffn and i'm mad right now, but happy that this story has them still.

-  
In a large room inside the castle, a young prince sat up in his bed quickly and gasped as he heard a howl.  
His large room was colored in a way red, but it was a lot more orange than the other color. His bed was soft and it had a small grey dog at the corner of it. His face was confused and he had no idea what was going on until one of his guards ran into his room.  
“Master, you have to hide.”  
Alfred's eyes widened as the hidden door on his wall opened and he was roughly shoved into it. He gasped at the man's roughness and he was handed his robes and a bag with his stuff.  
He quickly descended the stairs and stared at the small hall that headed to a room outside of the house. His parents had built the house because of Alfred's bad heats and needed to hid the prince when he was begging for someone to fuck him so he could rest.  
They were that bad.  
He ran into the small hut that became his home years ago and hid there. There was another loud howl that made him shiver in fear and he turned off all his lights inside his hut.  
The house was a good three minutes away from his castle and he knew no one could hear him.  
Which was in a sense great, in another not so much.  
He waited quietly, his eyes widening as he heard screaming and people shouting curses in his language.  
He felt his chest turn a little cold and he whimpered. His tail flicked and he was breathing as slowly as he could and as quietly as he could. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did.  
-  
He woke up to the sound of someone breathing heavily. It was outside the door, making him stiffen.  
But then he felt something, he doesn't know what. It felt like something was hurt. Alfred had always had a keen sense for things like this.  
Gently he opened the door of his hut and saw a large dog there. It limped, a large horn stuck through one of his legs. It fell forward and Alfred jumped up and ran to it.  
The dog almost snapped at him, but it was in too much pain to move. Alfred kneeled beside him and stared at the wound.  
“Oh, that's a bad one...” He whispered gently and then went to the large wolves legs. As softly and gently as he could, he pulled the animal's legs and dragged him into the house.  
He quickly went to work.  
He pulled out herbs and different things that had he knew how to mix to make the wounds close.  
Turning around, he saw the wolf in a better light. It had glowing red eyes and soft, off white hair that made him grin.  
“You're kind of cute.”  
He walked to him and then touched his arm. The wolf winced and Alfred sighed.  
“It hurts, huh? Did you fight with a dragon?” Alfred whispered as he rubbed away the blood from around the claw. The wolf said nothing.  
Alfred wrapped his hand around the claw and with a hard yank, pulled it out. The wolf gave a grunt, and Alfred grinned.  
“Good boy. You can really take pain, hm?” Alfred said gently and rubbed the salve on the wolf's arm. The animal grunted and Alfred opened the door, seeing him limp away.  
“You be careful, alright? The Werewolf kingdom is trying to take over, and my parents are worried for out people. So be careful.”  
The wolf stared at him for a minute, and then let out a soft whine. Alfred giggled at him and waved at him.  
He closed the door and felt an odd feeling that he shouldn't have done that.  
-  
He woke up to one of his men shaking him.  
“Master.”  
He opened his eyes and saw his servant.  
And two other men.  
He jumped and slid to the wall, his eyes wide as the servant had tears in his eyes. He had always been a delicate man, and maybe the situation was suppose to call for strong men; something he wasn't.  
“...Master?...”  
Alfred stared at the werewolves, who smirked at him.  
“You're an attractive prince.”  
“You touch me, i will end you.”  
He wasn't going to take anything from these people. He stood up and the servant shivered underneath the man's cold gaze. He may be a young man, but he could bring you down with not much of a fight.  
He walked with his head held high and he saw his people bowing as he walked.  
“There is no use for you to do that, my people. I am your equal.” He said and they bowed anyway. He sighed. He had never wanted to be prince.  
He was dressed like everyone else, but there was a sort of regal elegance that made him look different from everyone. He looked up at his castle, as it looked back at him with it's bright red curtains and somewhat mocking him.  
“You're not a prince.”  
It whispered and he glared.  
There was multiple people in his palace. His father and birth giver where bent in front of two men who looked different from the tan skinned succubi.  
“Who are you?” He said, his voice booming in the room, and one turned. He had bright green eyes and a scar above his eye. The man's lower half was covered in brown hair and he saw hooves.  
He was a satyr.  
Those people only existed in the East. What was he doing in the North?

“Master.” He whispered to a small man, but with broader shoulders and a stance that meant he was royalty.  
He wore laced boots that heeled him to stand a little taller and the clothes he were weren't fine, perhaps, but they were clean. Boots nicely polished and a sort of cape that went to his waist.  
“I said, Who are you?”  
The man gave a deep chuckle and Alfred felt his stomach light on fire. It wasn't normal for a succubus to feel lust for someone they'd never met, unless they were mates.   
Alfred has never mated before.  
This was weird.  
“I am Gilbert of Hyrial. You must be Prince Alfred...”  
Alfred stood his ground. He saw his father smile at him from his bent position. Alfred glared at the king.  
“And why do you need to come into my kingdom and do this to my parents.”

“Because, Your Papa here...” the man said and put a sword to his neck. He gently put his head up and stared into blue eyes as soft blond hair cascaded down his shoulders. Gilbert smiled at him, loving how every succubus in the region had an air of lust and were incredibly attractive.  
“Was thinking of taking over my palace. And i am here to show that i'm not going to be anybody's bitch.”  
Alfred stared at his father, who didn't fight back.  
“Papa?”  
The man couldn't meet his gaze. Alfred had heard about that attack and convinced his father not to do it.  
“You lied...” Alfred whispered and tears flooded his eyes. The Succubus stared at him and then looked down.  
“The Nymphs were angry, Alfred.”  
“BUT YOU LIED!” Alfred shouted and he walked to them, being held back by two guards. He shouted at his father; as this was his fault.  
“You know the nymphs are traitors to our lands, and yet you let them convince you!” Alfred hissed and kicked at him.  
Then the werewolf turned to Alfred and he stiffened. His eyes went wide as he saw starlight hair and deep red eyes.  
He swallowed and Gilbert smirked.  
“Thank you... By the way...”  
Alfred's eyes widened as he shoulder off his coat and there was a scar there, starting to close.  
“If you hadn't cured me yesterday, i would have never defeated your father...”   
Alfred's birth giver raised his head.  
“Alfred?”  
The blond's eyes were wide and he shuddered.  
“I..I.. Didn't think...” Tears dripped down his cheeks and he dug his finger nails into the guard's shirt.  
Gilbert walked to him and gently touched his cheek. Alfred flinched and pulled away.  
“Don't touch me.”  
“You're very pretty...”  
Gilbert whispered gently and Alfred felt more tears rush into his eyes. It was all about his face. Everything was always about how attractive he was and how he held himself.  
“But you're also very caring. I see that you love your parents a lot...” Gilbert whispered, his voice thick with whatever he felt.  
Alfred looked into red eyes, and saw the werewolf pause. His eyes flashed something and he then smiled.  
“I will forgive your parents. I'll leave you alone for whatever long they live.”  
Alfred relaxed and he was let go by the guard. Immediately he ran to his parents and purred as his birth giver held him and Francis pet his head.  
Gilbert smirked as he saw the man kiss Alfred's head.  
“But...”  
Alfred turned to him and Gilbert snapped his fingers. A guard grabbed Alfred again and he screamed.  
“I'm taking your son as a mate.”  
Alfred shouted at him as he was handed to Gilbert. He kicked and screamed and the Succubus King stood up.  
“You cannot do this. He is still too young!”  
“Francis, we cannot fight them!” The birth giver stood up and Francis hissed.  
“But Arthur, they're taking Alfred!”  
Francis turned to Gilbert who was holding a squirming 19 year old and smiled at him.  
“I'll leave your country alone and wash away whatever happened. And anyway, your little son here will give me strong pups, be proud for you future grandchildren.”  
Alfred screeched at the top of his lungs, kicking and screaming. Tears rolled down his face and he wriggled, reaching for his dad.  
“Papa!”  
Alfred cried and Gilbert turned away with the blonde, smiling as he felt him slowly give in and start to cry.  
Francis was about to go to him, when the tall blonde stopped him.  
“Don't worry. It's just a show. He's a pretty good guy.” He gently said and winked at him. He quietly left and Arthur broke down in Francis' arms.  
-  
Alfred kicked and screamed as Gilbert walked to his stead. The blond was being fussy and his people stared at Gilbert like he just killed their Queen.  
“If you don't stop i will tie you down.” Gilbert hissed and the blond spat at him. Gilbert growled underneath his breath and his eyes glowed red. Alfred wasn't scared of him; he knew better than to be.  
“You're taking me away from my home, i'm not going without a fight.” Alfred growled and raised his fist to punch Gilbert. The werewolf felt the hit at his stomach and, yes it hurt, but he grinned.  
“You're going to fight like that when i swell you with pups?”  
Alfred blushed red and kicked him, making Gilbert flip him and pin him to the ground. Alfred squirmed again, only to find his arms tied and his bound to his feet. He screeched and then a gag was put in his mouth.  
“Be silent.”  
Gilbert whispered and Alfred gave in. His blue eyes filled with tears and Gilbert slipped him into his lap. The succubus was silent, tears slipping down his cheeks. He stared at his home as Gilbert tapped the Pegasus and flew away.  
Alfred whimpered and put his head on his arm, and cried all the way to the werewolf kingdom.


	3. Shit how is Gilbert gonna do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred meets Vincent, and he doesn't really mind living here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Netherlands or Canada, someone teach me (sobs)

Gilbert threw open the door of his room and took the succubus in his arms and put him on the bed. The blond was sniffling quietly, his cerulean eyes filled with tears and Gilbert felt a little ache that he made such a cute man cry.  
He pulled away the restraints and took the gag out of his mouth. Alfred looked at him and stared a little unnervingly.  
“This is your room now. Dinner will be announced in a little, and you can do whatever you want.” Gilbert said and threw the ropes to the other side of the room. He walked outside and as he closed the door Alfred let out a soft whimper and began to cry.  
He sighed, shutting the door. Alfred curled up into a little ball and clutched his sides. He didn't want to be anyone's mate and he didn't want to carry some bastard's children. He wanted to go home to his hut and read those books from the east and talk to his nymph friends. He never wanted this.  
He knew that if Francis even lifted a finger towards the werewolves that they'd have some sort of problem. But he didn't expect to be taken into the crossfire.  
The room was nice, with an elevated place for the bed and small steps heading into the back of the castle and towards the door that Gilbert closed. The bed was soft and smelled clean, but it was so cold. He didn't want to move at all.  
He doesn't know how long he stayed there, but there was a soft knock and a tall man, that Alfred remembered was a satyr, came in with some food.  
“Are you hungry, my Queen?”  
Alfred stared at him.  
“Please don't call me that...”  
He whimpered and the man stared at him. He smiled gently and walked to him, setting the warm food down.  
“You are our new queen, though.”  
Alfred was silent as the man began to mix the food to make it into a nice smelling paste. Alfred had never tried this type of food before.  
“What is that...?”  
The man looked up at him and Alfred saw a sort of softness in the man's green eyes. He liked him already.  
“It's some sort of food Toris makes from his home. It's pretty good, though Master force feeds me it.” He said gently and handed the food to Alfred. He quietly took a bite and then smiled. It tasted like some sort of cabbage with sugar and a little bit of cinnamon.  
The food was soon gone and Alfred rubbed his stomach as it was a little swollen now. The man smiled at him.  
“My Queen-”  
“Call me Alfred, please.” Alfred said, sitting up and wiping tears that threatened to fall again. The satyr sighed gently and smiled.  
Satyr's were always known for their care for otherkins and Alfred remembers his caregiver as a baby was a satyr.  
“Alfred. Gilbert is not how he seems.”  
Alfred glared and stood up. He cross his arms and walked to the other side of the room. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he saw his new kingdom.  
It was cold and bare and there were a lot of people hearding to the warmest part of the kingdom. There were different kinds of people, from wizards to trolls to Dragyrs to things that belong in the horror stories he heard as a small child.  
But they were here, and he heard laughter and there was a baby dragon curled up to a large dragyr teenager who pet him gently.  
His eyes softened and he turned to the man.  
“What is your name?”  
“Vincent...” He said gently. Alfred smiled at the name. It was something nice to listen to.  
“Well... I'm.. i'm not sure how my new mate is. Because when I met him he was in a werewolf form and then took me from my family...” He whispered and stared at the window as it began to heat up from his presence. Succubi where always very warm.  
“Trust me...”  
Vincent stood up and then pointed at a small pixie carrying an entire cart. He quickly bounced over everyone and then landed swiftly on his feet. He wore a very small amount of clothing for the cold weather and from here Alfred could see henna tattoos from his neck to his hip.  
“If I told Gilbert that the pixie i'm in love with was being abused and treated like trash, he'd take him away and make him second in command, just for me.”  
Alfred stared at the pixie as he wiped his brow and fixed the things on the cart. He was quick and he seemed to know what he was doing.  
And then he dropped half of it.  
He jumped and tried to fix them, but then a man grabbed him and he squirmed in the man's grasp. He pleaded a little and Alfred gasped and hid in Vincent's arm as he hit him.  
The satyr hissed.  
“Exactly.”  
“Why haven't you told him, then?”  
“Because he won't let me..” Vincent whispered and shrugged to the pixie who was picking up the things he dropped, gently holding his arm.  
“Just tell Gilbert...”  
Vincent shook his head.  
“Matthew would never forgive me for that.”  
He sighed and turned around. He pulled at his shirt and turned to Alfred.  
“You want to shower, Alfred?”  
The succubus shook his head and the satyr beckoned him to follow. Quietly, both of the supernatural creatures walked down the dark halls of the castle that belonged to Hyrial manor. The gothic looking walls had engravings of statues and people that destroyed the lands. It told stories that Alfred barely knew because of the difference in regions.  
He saw Gilbert lazing at his thrown, his legs propped above him and his shirt open as he gently fanned himself. Inside the castle was a lot warmer and somehow that made Alfred uncomfortable, even though he was used to heat.  
He opened his eyes and then smiled at Alfred and that heat that he felt the first time he talked to him returned.  
“You feeling better, Alfred?”  
The man said gently, and sat up. He still leaned awkwardly so Alfred could see the bulge of his crotch, though he honestly does not think that was on purpose. Alfred flushed red and turned to Vincent who shrugged.  
“I am, yes.”  
He said gently and Vincent twitched his head. He took Alfred to another hallway, and Alfred felt Gilbert staring at him.  
He saw the man in the mirror on top of him and stared.   
Gilbert wasn't staring at his ass, but instead was staring at the back of his head.   
Red eyes suddenly flickered to meet Alfred's gaze in the mirror. Gilbert smirked and winked at him. Alfred blushed red and kept walking.  
“The rooms here are hotter because of the mills in the back. Trolls are the only ones that can take the piping hot, so we have different times to shower while the water is warm.”  
Vincet said gently as the water was trickled into a large basin that was a good 4 ft deep. Alfred didn't even have something like that at his home; usually taking showers in streams.   
He stared at Vincent, who stared back at him.  
“Uhm...”  
Vincent gasped and then blushed red.  
“Sorry. Master usually sheds his clothes with disregards of my morality. I've grown accustom to it.” Vincent whispered and turned around. Alfred untied his shirt and let the robes fall to his feet.  
As soon as they did the door flew open and Gilbert stepped inside.  
Alfred gasped and almost fell into the water if it wasn't for Vincent grabbing him. He squirmed and pushed away from him, blushing red.  
“Sire-”  
“Vincent, out.”  
The satyr bowed and left. Gilbert stood there, smirking at the succubus, who glared at him and covered himself.  
“You don't have to cover your shame.”  
“Shut up, it was nice until you came in.” Alfred hissed at him and Gilbert threw off his clothes. Alfred gasped as he saw the man was a lot more muscular than he expected. He was soon naked and he walked to the water's edge and sank down.  
He made a little moaning noise and Alfred blushed.  
“Come in, Alfred. I won't hurt you.”  
The blond hissed and sank into the other side of the tub. He let the water go to his nose and he glared at him. There was no way in hell that he was letting that man impregnate him, no matter what.  
Gilbert sighed and he rubbed at the scar on his shoulder.  
“I have to thank you, Alfred. For taking care of this...” Gilbert said, his face a little warm and Alfred could almost believe that underneath all of that narcissism and current hate Alfred had for him was someone nice.  
“I don't think I would have made it that night... how did you do that though?” Gilbert said as he reached over to the side of the tub and grabbed some soap. He lathered himself and smiled.  
“My doctors where impressed by how strong the salve was. They have already tried to duplicate it, but only have made it 80 percent as close as the one you made...”  
Alfred stared at him and then gently raised his head.  
“You need spit...”  
“Hm?” Gilbert said gently and raised his head. His eyes were interested and Alfred felt his stomach flip again.  
“You need saliva because of it's healing factors. You need saliva, elm, long horn and elf's beard.” Alfred whispered, as he knew this from a witch he had talked to years before. The woman had been very sweet and taught him a lot of things that he could make with regular things around his kingdom.  
“Elf's beard?” Gilbert said as he wiped away soap from his face.  
“It's native to Astriana, I keep it around often because it's a good remedy for upset stomachs. Long horn is good for healing the stomach and elm is...”  
Alfred blushed red. Elm was used for succubus because it made their reproductive cycle become slower and it stopped the ability to get pregnant. It worked well, but during heats wouldn't even touch the surface of it.  
Alfred hadn't been drinking it, but now he needed to. Especially the way the werewolf was staring at him.  
“Stop looking at me like that.”  
Alfred hissed again and Gilbert rolled his eyes.  
“I was interested in your thoughts on making salve for burns because the satyrs working with the trolls are constantly burning themselves.  
Alfred jumped and smiled.  
“With that you need dragon's scales and a little bit of saliva and eye of newt. It smells bad, but it cures it immediately.” Alfred grinned and then sat back, avoiding Gilbert's confused gaze.  
“You're really into things like potions and shit like that, aren't you?”  
Alfred blushed red as the werewolf smiled and showed him sharp canines. His ears twitched upright and he smirked.  
“I never really talked about it because my father told me that it was bad to know things like that as a prince...”  
Gilbert sighed.  
“Well, those things can help us actually. Mostly because I suck at herbs and Vincent blows shit up when he's distracted with that pixie.”  
He smirked and leaned on the tub, his ears falling towards his head and his face turned a little softer and Alfred could almost feel a sort of care radiate from the man.  
“Well, aren't you going to get out?”  
“Hm?”  
“I need to clean myself. And I don't want you to look at me like i'm your next meal.”  
Alfred hissed at him and Gilbert raised his hands in defeat.  
“Fine.”  
He stood up and Alfred blushed red as he was just so comfortable with himself. His cock, even though flaccid, was still pretty big.  
He didn't want to think about that being inside him sooner no rather than later.  
Glaring at Gilbert as he left, he grabbed the soap and quickly cleaned himself. Vincent came in a little bit afterward and pulled out a large fluffy towel.  
“I'll look away.”  
He said and did so, letting Alfred grab the towel and gently wipe the water from himself. Another servant appeared in front of him and handed him robes that were not his own. He stared at them, glaring. The man stared at him a little worried.  
“I don't like them.”  
The man saddened and Alfred had to fight back tears at the idea of making someone sad. He then sighed and spread his arms.  
“But... They're nice colors, go ahead.”  
The man grinned and with a quick hand robed him. Alfred saw that the colors fixed how his face looked and he seemed leaner. The robes parted at the base and showed off his legs.  
He blushed hard, because he couldn't deny he looked sexy, but didn't want to look sexy.  
Thanking the man, he walked outside with Vincent at his tow.  
“Master-”  
“Servant.” Alfred turned and glared at Vincent, who blushed red.  
“Alfred.”  
“Vincent.”  
He smiled and walked as the satyr sighed heavily and followed his new Queen.  
“Is there anything else you need, Alfred?”  
Alfred was still. He thought about it, his eyes soft and he crossed his arms. He was in a new home, in a matter of bad circumstances, and didn't have any family or friends.  
“I need you to bring the pixie.”  
Vincent stopped his eyes were wide and he held his staff tightly. He began to shake and he gently whispered-  
“What?”  
“I'll buy him off that man. Gilbert won't mind I am his Queen. And I need a friend.”  
Alfred said gently and smiled bright at the satyr. Tears filled his eyes, but he smiled and shook his head. He was silent and then turned to the air nymph as she floated around him.  
“Send the trader Mark a note that we are taking his pixie, and that he may have 1000 rubles for him.”  
The nymph smiled an airy smile and floated away.  
Vincent was shaking, but he was silent. He didn't know what to say, mostly because he didn't expect the new Queen to do this for him.  
He was already excited.  
-  
The pixie was to be brought in the next day. Alfred was excited.  
But, right now he was mad.  
He was expected to sleep in the same bed as his mate, but really he didn't want to do this. He didn't like Gilbert, and hell he barely even knew him.  
He glared at the albino as he slid into his bed and covered himself.  
“Aren't you going to come and sleep?” He said gently and Alfred angrily shook his head. He stayed in his own corner of his room and Gilbert rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever.”  
He turned over and then the room was suddenly cold. Alfred shivered, even though he knew he was had a warm body.  
He shivered again and curled up into himself. He was sitting on what seemed a small mat and he didn't enjoy this.  
A couple of hours passed, and Gilbert was snoring loudly. Alfred was tried to nod off, but he was too cold. So quietly, he stood up and disrobed, slipping under the covers.  
Immediately, he felt a lot better. The covers smelled nice and they were soft. He heard a soft coo of a bird and he snuggled into the pillow.  
-  
He woke up with something pressed against his back. It was warm and smelled like soap and he purred gently. He cuddled into it, and then it let out a moan.  
“You smell like cookies.”  
He jumped and squirmed out of the man's grasp. The man was literally pressed against every part of his body and that was just plain awkward.  
He felt a little violated, but the man only rolled over and slept again.  
So he was a heavy sleeper?  
Alfred sat down and curled up on the sheet, not wanting to man to rub against him again. He didn't need any early heat.  
-  
He woke up again, this time with a man with green eyes staring at him.  
“Good morning, Alfred.”  
The man smiled at him gently. He sat up and felt a small sheet over him. He didn't know when that happened.  
“Good...Good morning sire.”  
A small blond with big blue eyes looked at him. He had a sort of green tinge to his skin and he looked dirty and a little beat up.  
“Hello there. You must be... Matthew?”   
He shook his head. He had really long hair, almost down to his back. Alfred stood up and fixed his small robe, as to not flash the couple on accident.  
“Okay, do you know why you're here?”  
The man shook his head and nervously pulled at Vincent's shirt. The satyr blushed red and Alfred grinned knowingly at him.  
“Alright. First, Vincent, go get him cleaned up.”  
The satyr's eyes widened and the pixie blushed a color that looked like green.  
“I'm.... sire. I'm...”  
“Call me Alfred.”  
The pixie shook his head and Vincent tugged him to the hall. Both of them nervously and quietly conversed, making Alfred smile at them.  
He felt someone staring at him and he jumped as Gilbert leaned in front of him.  
“Hey.”  
Alfred clutched his chest, and he looked into red eyes.  
“Do you not like my servants?” Gilbert whispered gently and Alfred shook his head.  
“They're your servants. I wanted one for myself...” Alfred stood his ground, not wanting to have his word contradicted.  
The werewolf smirked and kissed his nose.  
“Good.”   
Alfred sputtered and smacked his arms at him. The werewolf laughed and walked away.  
And that's how the kisses started.  
Alfred knocked on the door to the bathroom and opened it quietly. Vincent had the pixie in his lap, gently washing away grim and sticky things from his body.  
Alfred smiled as he pulled out scissors and a robe.  
“Gonna clean you up a little more, okay?”  
The pixie smiled and then moved over to the honey blond who began to snip at soft locks. He pulled away and brushed them out, trying to make them perfect.  
Then he saw a larger curl was sticking out and he was about to snip it when the satyr smack his hand.  
Alfred gasped and jumped, feeling the scissors fall at this lap.  
“you'll kill him if you do that.” He said a little fiercely and Alfred held his hand and stared at the quiet man with wide, fear filled eyes.  
Matthew smacked Vincent and then went over to Alfred and gently touched his hand.  
“I'm sorry, Vincent is very protective of me...” He whispered as Alfred stared at the bruises blossoming on pale green skin.  
Vincent looked angry behind his green eyes, and Alfred smiled at him, making him blush and sigh.  
“I'm sorry, master.”  
“No need to... servant...”  
Alfred smirked as he glared and Matthew laughed. The succubus then pulled up the pixie and handed him a towel, which he took happily.  
“Okay, first thing is first, do you know how to read?” Alfred said gently and the pixie shook his head.  
“Alright.”  
They exchanged brief life stories, Vincent trailing behind them as they chattered like hens. Gilbert sat up in his thrown as they entered.  
Matthew bowed and Gilbert rolled his hand.  
“No use of that, Pixie.”  
Matthew blushed and hid behind Vincent, who rubbed his arm. Alfred crossed his arms as Gilbert descending the stairs on his throne and he went to Alfred.  
“May I have a word with you?”  
Gilbert said gently, taking his arm and pulling him away   
Alfred harrumphed as the albino pulled him down the hall and both of them quietly stood side by side.  
“Look... Alfred... I know I took you away from your family, and... well I'm sorry about that. But I have a country to run, and I can't just let hem get taken over...”  
He said gently as they both walked outside. It was cold, but for some odd reason Alfred felt warm in Gilbert's presence. It must be a werewolf thing.  
“I understand..”  
Gilbert turned to Alfred and smiled gently.  
“How about this. Every year I leave you to go to your home for a month. How's that sound?”  
Alfred felt his face turn red and tears filled his eyes. He started shaking and he threw his arms around Gilbert and planted a heavy kiss on his cheek.  
“Thank you.” He whispered thickly and Gilbert stiffened suddenly. He then remembered why the other man was a succubus.   
His voice, without him wanting to, was thick with a lust sounding purr and he smelled like cookies and warmth and Gilbert almost moaned at his touch.  
“You're welcome...”  
He smiled and patted the man's back.  
This was going to be hard.  
-


	4. He's the Queen and a heir is well deserved... right...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred feels that Gilbert at least deserves a heir for treating him so nicely.  
> And maybe... maybe the sex isn't that bad....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you start, there is a lot of dog things that i give to Gilbert.  
> That involves knotting... so...

Alfred kept receiving those kisses.  
It was... something he didn't expect from the werewolf.  
The succubus, though he had Matthew, didn't feel like he was doing anything around the palace and was starting to get really lonely.  
Mostly because Gilbert wouldn't even touch him, even though they were mates. He had been accepted quite nicely by everyone, even though Ludwig would sometimes stare at him a little awkwardly.  
He didn't want anything to do with this kingdom, but it was now his home.  
He sighed as he opened his eyes. It was another morning and he didn't know what to do with himself. Gilbert locked himself in his study all the time for some odd reason and never said anything to Alfred anymore. Maybe he was thinking about sending him back.  
It had been three months and yeah, Alfred was trying to make it work, but Alfred was too stubborn and Gilbert was too angry.  
He sighed and turned around, finding Gilbert curled up with his clothes still on.  
He stared at him, seeing his mouth opened slightly and his lips parted in an o as he breathed. His eyes fluttered and his ears twitched.  
Alfred stared at him, smiling gently. He knew that the way his power glowed and how strong he was at controlling his kingdom, that he'd make strong pups. He knew it. And how attractive he was and how nice and sweet he was to the pixie who was so scared of talking sometimes, Alfred knew he would be a great father.  
He then felt his stomach bubble as a certain feeling began to fill his chest.  
Oh no...  
-  
Alfred began to feel this feeling in his chest. It was something that he didn't expect, or more or less want. It was confusing to think about really, he didn't feel like it should be there, but it was.   
Gilbert began to kiss his cheeks a little more often, letting them linger. Alfred wouldn't fight them, actually enjoying them and pressing against the man.  
But that was as far as those touches went. After that was nothing else, no emotion, not touching, nothing. That was all he got.  
Kisses.  
And Alfred ached for more.   
He laid in the bed, staring at the small space between Gilbert and himself. He knew that the man was starting to lay on his own side, just to make the blond comfortable. It was something Alfred had at first enjoyed, but now...  
He stared at him, seeing his chest rise and fall in his breathing and seeing his lean silver ears twitch gently at the dream that he was having. Him having these wasn't an unnatural occurrence.  
He sighed gently and touched Gilbert's shoulder, making him take in a breathe and open his eyes.  
“Hm?” He turned over to Alfred, staring at him with lidded eyes filled with sleep. Alfred bit his lip and tugged his shoulder.  
Gilbert knitted his brows and turned over, only to make a soft hm of confusion as the man snuggled into his arms and held him tight.  
He fell asleep there and Gilbert was only incredibly confused.  
-  
Alfred was quiet as he walked down the dirt path around the castle. He stared at the small pixie as the satyr chased him. He giggled loud, as Vincent grabbed him and hugged him tight. Kissing his face and gently brushing kisses on his neck.  
Alfred knew the satyr had marked the pixie as his mate days ago because of a small mark on the pixie's leg. It looked like a clan symbol that was also on Vincent's arm.  
“Vincent!” Matthew giggled as the satyr snuggled his face into his neck and his spikey hair flopped with the movement. The man smiled, whispering “i love you” in the man's ear.  
Alfred felt a spark of jealousy and he looked away as the pixie giggled and the couple was stuck in their little romance.  
He stared at the castle, finally seeing it as a home after weeks of not being here. Here he was free to do his spells and his magic and all of his herbs. And Gilbert even loved to listen to his rantings about constellations and how different kinds of scales brought out better parts of spells and made things either stronger or sweeter.  
He gently touched his cheek, remembering what Gilbert's lips felt like against his own cheek. He blushed and then thought about it.  
This place was a lot.... colder than his home, but he felt warm here. Like he belonged more than in his own kingdom. For some reason, having Matthew as a friend and Vincent as some sort of friend, the man was confusing sometimes, made everything. Pretty well.  
He loved it here.  
And he wanted to stay.  
He thought about it, and with some sort of determination, told himself that he would be a good Queen and give Gilbert an heir.  
No matter what.  
-  
Gilbert sighed as he cracked his knuckles.  
“So no more questions?”  
Ludwig said gently, his ears flicking a little and his eyes lidding as he was starting to get sleepier and almost passed out.  
“No, no more. We'll have to go through some....” Gilbert yawned loudly, waking up Vincent, who had Matthew curled up on his chest. “...protocols tomorrow to see if that herb works...  
He sighed and smacked his head on the table. Matthew jumped and Vincent sighed.  
“Gilbert, we need to go to sleep it's one a.m. and i'm unused to sleeping so late.” Vincent whispered as Matthew jumped a little in his grasp. The pixie had been jumpy since he'd returned from being in an abusive home, and it was slowly going away. But him being half asleep riled him up enough for him to start shaking.  
Gilbert sighed and put down his glasses.  
“Okay. I'll see you in the morning.”  
Gilbert stood up and left to his bedroom, sighing and rubbing his swelling eyes. He wasn't as tired as everyone else, but he did feel the ache in his eyes from too much light.  
He sighed out of his nose and walked to his room, opening the door as silently as he could. The room was hot and he smiled gently as he remembered the really attractive succubus in his bed.  
He turned around and immediately regretted it.  
Alfred was laying on the bed, naked and sprawled towards him. Gilbert felt the room turn warmer as his hormones began to heighten.  
That's what made Alfred wake up. The sudden smell of lust from the other man made Alfred's receptive body move and startle him from his sleep.  
He turned over to Gilbert who was blushing.  
“I... why're... Did...”  
Gilbert was stuttering. Alfred sat up and rubbed his eyes. He knew that seeing him nude would start him up, but he didn't think he'd end up a mess.  
“Well, this is our room... And... It was kind of hot...” Alfred whispered, his voice thick with lust and Gilbert blinked. He felt his stomach flip and he took in a deep breathe.  
Regretting that breath, as his heightened senses picked up the smell of Alfred and he groaned. Succubi where just huge cock teases, he forgot.  
“Alfred... you know what you're doing... right?” Gilbert hissed under his breath when Alfred appeared in front of him with an unnatural amount of speed.  
“Mhm...” Alfred said gently, purring softly and he gently rubbed Gilbert's crotch. The werewolf let out a soft growl and Alfred purred again.  
“You want to fuck me, Gilbert?”  
“Alfred...” The werewolf hissed and gently pressed a kiss to his mouth. Like those other kisses to Alfred's cheeks and face, it was soft and a little wary. Alfred loved it.  
He felt Gilbert pick him up and take him to the bed and lay him down. Alfred's tail flicked and he smirked at the werewolf.  
“I was waiting for you, Gilbert.”  
“I can tell.” the werewolf said gently to the succubus, dragging his tongue down his neck and chest, pressing kisses on him and suckling on his soft skin. Alfred moaned, arching his back and loving the way the man touched him like he might break. It was wonderful, and it lit his skin with pleasure.  
“Fuck, Gilbert...” Alfred whimpered as he traced his belly button and suckled on the skin there. Alfred could feel his cock starting to swell and his lower stomach warm up to the touches.  
He didn't think he'd ever feel like this for the werewolf.  
The albino was gently licked at him with his flat tongue, growling as he could feel his hormones start to rise higher than he thought they could. The succubus was bringing out sides of him he didn't expect.  
Alfred moaned as the man finally got to his cock and lapped at it. Alfred made a small moan as arched against him.  
“Gilbert.”  
“Hm?” The werewolf looked at him with glazed eyes and the succubus smirked at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared at him as he suckled the tip.  
“Suck.”  
Gilbert smirked at him and pressed a kiss to his cock. With a quick lap, he then slipped the man's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head gently.  
Alfred let out a high pitched moan, rocking his hips in tune to the man's sucking. Soft squeaks came out of his mouth and Gilbert gently traced his legs with his fingertips, touching the soft skin there.  
“Gilbert...!” the succubus murmured and then felt Gilbert's fingers slowly trace the ring of his entrance, making him whine and grab a pillow. He stuck his face into the soft cushion and spewed curses and praises at the man's touching.  
The albino pulled back from his sucking and slowly put a finger inside of Alfred, feeling something wet cover him. He knew that succubus were self lubricating, but he thought those had been just rumors. He grinned, as he didn't have to worry about hurting Alfred. The blond mewled underneath him, making soft noises and kicking a little.  
“Please, Gilbert... Inside...”  
The blond moaned and the werewolf pulled out his finger. Instead of listening to him, he knelt and gently stuck his tongue into the man's entrance.  
Alfred let out a scream and cursed at him. His hands were in between his legs and pushing Gilbert's head as he shook his own and tears dripped down his cheeks.  
“S...stop i'm... I'm...!” Alfred cried out and Gilbert felt something sticky covered his hand. He lapped at Alfred's entrance and the blond shuddered and let out quiet curses.  
Gilbert stood up and wiped his mouth, taking off his clothes and spreading Alfred's legs. The succubus was still blushing from his orgasm and he smirked at Gilbert.  
“Want to make me yours?” He whispered, tracing an insignia of a star in between flames on the man's chest. He knew that if this happened, he'd get the mark on his own body.  
He was ready.  
Gilbert grinned at him and licked his lips, tasting a sweet liquid on his tongue.  
“Of course I do...”  
He said gently and then pushed himself against Alfred's entrance, making the succubus cry out and Gilbert moan loudly.  
Alfred was breathing heavily as he felt him press every part of him open and he loved how full he suddenly felt; god this was amazing. He didn't think he'd love doing this so much.  
“Gilbert, fuck!”  
“You like this?”  
“Y..yes...” Alfred whimpered and arched his back as Gilbert's hand ran up his stomach and gently squeezed his nipples and rubbed his collar bone. Alfred moaned as loudly as he could, his tail wrapping around Gilbert's leg and squeezing. Alfred was breathing heavily and his eyes closed.  
Gently, Gilbert thrusted and Alfred let out a groan, tightening around Gilbert. The werewolf hissed and then thrusted again, making his eyes close and lean forward.  
He placed haste kisses on his neck and chin, slowly moving himself against Alfred's warm and inviting body. Everything was just wonderfully warm and soft and Gilbert felt a liquid heat start to fill his stomach.  
“Alfred, you feel fucking good.” Gilbert groaned and Alfred dug his fingers into his hair and purred. He gently pushed against Gilbert, when his eyes widened and he let out a choked moan.  
“There.. Gilbert... Fuck!”  
Gilbert pressed against the swell of his prostate and Alfred was letting out loud whimpers and letting his nails scratch against Gilbert's back and making him groan.  
“Almost....” Gilbert groaned, feeling his knot begin to swell. Alfred squeaked as he felt it, and he whispered.  
“Wh...what's that?”  
Gilbert whispered something, and then pressed hard into Alfred, making him scream and cum onto his stomach. Gilbert moaned loudly, spilling into Alfred and shivering as he finished.  
The succubus stared at him, and then tried to move when there was a sharp pain and he gasped.  
“Do...don't move...” Gilbert whispered and Alfred knitted his brows. Gilbert took deep breaths, and tried to relax.  
Alfred was confused, and then felt Gilbert slip out. He groaned and rolled onto the bed, sighing.  
“Sorry, I kinda knotted...”  
“You what?”  
Alfred questioned, as he didn't know much about werewolf bodies. Gilbert blushed red and then he smiled.  
“Werewolves only get it with their mates... The tip of my cock swells and uh... prevents cum from going out.”  
Alfred's face turned a shade of red that Gilbert could mistake as a tomato. Alfred covered his face and looked away, feeling his legs close and pull at the sheets.  
“So... What does that mean?”  
Gilbert turned to him and gently ran his fingers through his hair, and kissed his lips gently. Alfred smiled and his eyes closed.  
“That your my mate...”  
He smiled and Alfred dug his face into his chest.  
“I... think I might love you...” Alfred whispered and it was Gilbert's turn to blush. He smiled gently as he pulled the covers over them.  
He kissed Alfred's mouth again and gently rubbed his hair.  
“I think I do too.”  
Alfred blushed and closed his eyes. He then saw a small glowing figure on his arm and smiled as he was marked.  
He didn't mind this...


	5. Dreaming Shouldn't Be This Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is getting nervous, and starting to have nightmares. This is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up i don't care

Alfred opened his eyes to the sun shining bright in his face.  
Beside him, there was a soft rise and fall of his mate’s breathing. It was quiet in their room; reason behind this is because Gilbert found a way to keep the people working this early to keep them from stepping so loudly.  
His tail flicked up and down, his eyes lidded and a sharp intake of breath leaving his lungs.  
So quiet.  
He’d been here almost a year. Well, year and a half.  
A year and a half ago, Alfred had been taken from his home by the man sleeping beside him. But instead of being a terribly bad man to him, and taking him by force, he let him slowly come to him.   
Because he didn’t want to force him into anything. Because he was a good man.  
He was so sweet to him.  
But what was this feeling…? These nightmares that he was having where getting terrible, giving him splitting headaches and he was so angry…  
He rubbed his face, feeling comfortable, but a little distant.  
There was a loud purring sound, and Gilbert’s red eyes opened. They dilated and then turned to pinpricks as he realized that the sound was his mate, and not an intruder.  
Gilbert smiled at him, showing the blond sharp canines with bright white teeth. He was undressed underneath the sheet, as him and Alfred had a lovely habit of mating every night.  
“Morning, my Queen,”  
There was a snort. The pretty blond pulled himself out of the bed, gently changing into a robe and setting himself on his bed.  
“Gilbert…?” He whispered gently, his purring still loud. It was a little funny that he could purr and still talk at the same time. Sometimes, the succubus reminded Gilbert of the affairs he had with the Katerin, north from where his mate resided. Maybe they where descendents of the sort.  
“Yes?”  
There was a silence from his mate. He was a little nervous suddenly. He scratched the insignia of Gilbert’s clan on the inside of his arm.   
Gilbert knew that his younger mate had been doing a lot of thinking recently. There was stress stinking up his wonderful scent of cookies and warmth and sometimes it brought Gilbert to have to cover his over sensitive nose. Alfred could talk to him, only if he wanted to. There was no pressure; he knows he’ll tell him.  
Still, Gilbert was worried.  
“My love?” Gilbert gently brushed his thin fingers over Alfred’s skin. He shuddered and pulled away from his touch, and there was a short stab of sadness in Gilbert’s usually stoic features.  
The fluctuation of emotion was very small; his eyebrows knitting and his eyes widening a bit. But that didn’t prevent Alfred from seeing it.  
“It… I don’t wish to speak about it,” Alfred whispered, rubbing his cheek with his palm. He stood up and walked towards the large window viewing their kingdom.  
It was beautiful during the fall. Leaves blew the cobblestone and tile of the roads, leaving reds, and oranges, and yellows to mark the fall season in their home.  
So much warmer, but the kingdom was never over 80 degrees, not even in its hottest day.  
In his kingdom, it was sometimes so hot; the succubi even had to stay inside and try to cool off. He remembered a scar on the tip of his finger where he touched the window sill, and practically burned his finger off.  
The thought made him absent mindedly rub the small indent on his finger. Tears filled his eyes at the sudden over whelming melancholy and sadness that erupted in his person.  
“Alfred?” There was a gentle voice, and Alfred felt his eyes glow in anger. The white in his eyes turned black and his eyes turned full blue.  
He swallowed, remembering that this was his mate and his lover, and everything that he cared about. He didn’t want to be haste, and show him what his real form looked like.  
The anger subsided. For some reason, he felt so angry. So angry, and sad, and he just wanted to go to his home.  
He didn’t see Gilbert’s red eyes widen in the window, as it was clean, and bright enough to reflect what had happened.  
The werewolf king was petrified at the side of his mate he hadn’t seen. It wasn’t anything bad, it was just his eyes, but Gilbert knew that there was something wrong. Succubuses usually never show their forms unless their offspring are attacked, or there is so much anger that they can revert.  
“Alfred?” He tried that again, and the succubus turned to him. His pretty blue eyes where back, but Gilbert was curious about his form.  
He decided against pushing it.  
“Yes?”  
Gilbert sat up, dressing himself and walking to him. He kissed his cheek, and licked his face a little. Alfred laughed at that, knowing that the man’s customs involved this type of affection.  
“Gilbert! What’d I say about this?” Alfred laughed a wonderfully loud and sweet laugh. It filled the entire room with happiness and warmth and made Gilbert’s stomach flip.  
Oh, God, he was so in love with him.  
“Do not lick before washing teeth,” Gilbert snorted, but continued. Alfred stuck out his tongue, swatting at his mate and trying to pry him off.  
A knock at their door made their rough housing stop, and a tiny pixie came in. Matthew’s big eyes stared at them with affection.  
“Good morning Masters. I have made Alfred’s favorite, Kaimaut!” He grinned at them, pulling out a large bowl of steaming soup, mixed with dragon skin and cow innards.  
Gilbert barked and scooted over to Matthew, petting his head and taking the food from him. He turned to Alfred, and was about to say something, when he noticed the man looked green.  
Alfred’s nose was scrunched and his face looked completely disgusted.  
“…Master?” Matthew whispered, surprised by the distaste at his food, and before he could walk to him, Alfred’s hand went to his mouth and he faded into a fog.  
Gilbert handed the pixie the plate, and transformed into a large wolf. He trotted through the entire castle, sniffing the ground and searching for his mate.  
He found Alfred at the outside of the entrance, heaving into a bush and holding his belly. Alfred’s legs where shaking and he was crying.  
Gilbert’s skin fluttered as he transformed back into his human form, and ran to Alfred.  
“Are you alright, my sunshine?” He said gently, popping his jaw into place, as it was sometimes a nuisance when he transformed.  
“GO AWAY!” Alfred turned to him, his eyes black again. Gilbert stepped back slightly, and he stared with wide eyes at him.  
The succubus wiped his mouth, but said nothing.  
“I want to go to my kingdom,” Alfred stomped away, lifting his hand and fading to what Gilbert thought was their bedroom.  
The werewolf stood there, confused, more than anything.   
Maybe they rushed into this.  
Alfred was still so young. He was just under twenty, and Gilbert had four more years till he reached thirty.  
And he knew so little about Gilbert.  
He looked down at the roses beside Alfred’s mess, and felt a shiver. As if someone was staring at him.  
Alfred didn’t even know why he didn’t want to push the fight he had with the Sagittarius kingdom. He didn’t want to tell him about the problems that made him nervous about even loving Alfred.  
“They’ll be mine. Mine, Gilbert. You took them from me, and I will take what’s yours.”  
Her voice filled his ears, and they flicked gently. He felt his entire back start to turn cold, and he turned to the forest, seeing eyes fade away into the dark.  
It was that time of the year again.  
His eyes drifted to the window of their bedroom, and he saw Alfred buzzing around his room, packing his things.  
First time that he was leaving home.  
Gilbert didn’t think he was going to be okay.  
-  
Gilbert’s Pegasus landed loudly, his giant hooves stamping down onto the soft grass, and it blew out air from its nose. Its onyx eyes reflected Gilbert’s hard stare, feeling his master’s discomfort.  
Gilbert’s hand gently ran his hand up and down the soft mane.   
“It’s alright,”   
Alfred jumped off of the horse, and walked away from the werewolf. Gilbert stared at his mate, his eyes sad. There was something wrong with his sweat heart and he wanted to say something.  
“….Alfred…,”  
The man turned to him, his eyes black. There was something that Alfred wasn’t telling him, and he wanted to ask him, he wanted to talk to him.  
“What?”  
Gilbert swallowed, and he stared at Alfred hopefully. He wanted him to say something, to tell him he still loved him, and that he didn’t regret what happened.  
There was only two ways that he could remove that insignia on his arm, and Gilbert knew one too well.  
He didn’t want Alfred to regret this. He didn’t want Alfred to rethink everything that had happened in the last two years.  
“… Gilbert… There’s… something you’re not telling me… Hm?” Alfred whispered, rubbing his insignia again.  
The werewolf froze. His eyes where wide and there was an uncomfortable shine in his eye that made Alfred frown. Gilbert swallowed the knot in his throat.  
“I… yes,” He didn’t lie to him. He hung his head, but there was a neutral look on it. It was both terrifying and depressing that he did that.  
Gilbert was starting to have a tendency to go off into space. It was very little, now it was starting to become a normal thing.  
“Tell me,”  
Gilbert looked up at him, and the fact that there were tears in his eyes made Alfred freeze. He wasn’t expecting that emotion from his mate.  
“…. I will. I will, my love,” He set off his horse, and walked to him. He touched his face, and gently brushed his lips over Alfred’s lips.  
Then everything was okay. For a minute.  
Gilbert was soft, and warm and Alfred hugged him tight. His hands put against his soft hips and his tail wagging a bit harshly.  
“I will tell you… but today you are home. Forget we are together, and remember who you are… alright?” He whispered gently, rubbing away a tear on Alfred’s cheek.  
Alfred found that weird that he said that. He looked up at Gilbert, and purred. His eyes were confused, and he opened his mouth to say something, when there was a shout.  
“MY BABY!”  
Alfred’s face was surprised and happy and Gilbert smiled as he turned around and ran to Arthur. His arms open and his eyes happy.  
Gilbert slid into Liberty’s harness, and flew away as Alfred was coddled by his parents.  
He wanted Alfred to still be himself. He didn’t need to rescue Alfred from anything, or keep him from his family.  
Alfred was Alfred. And he loved him more than anything.  
Hopefully… he remembered who he was. Because if he did, and Alfred didn’t wish him anymore, he hoped he could find himself.  
Not like last time, where he lost himself completely.  
-  
Alfred fell into his bed, his eyes closing and taking a deep and long breath. It still smelled like his home, and he felt his pet wriggle onto him. He pet it, and felt happy here.  
He looked at the ceiling and smiled at it.  
“You’re home!” Francis said, sliding into the bed with his son. Arthur sat beside him, and gently pulled at the man’s tail in an affectionate birther way.  
He had missed his child.  
“I am, papa,” He smiled wide, snuggling into his armpit and purring loudly. Francis grinned, and dug his nose into his son’s hair.  
Francis then knit his brows. His body stiffened and Alfred felt suddenly uncomfortable in his father’s arms. Not in an awkward way, more as in he shifted and it made his neck awkwardly move.  
Francis pulled away, and began to sniff at Alfred. His hair, his neck, and his shoulders. Alfred giggled, pulling away from his father.  
“Papa! What the heck, that tickles!”  
“You smell...”  
“That’s…. nice to know…,” He said nervously, rubbing his insignia. Arthur glared a hole into his arm, but Alfred ignored his mother.  
“No, as in your scent isn’t the same anymore…,”  
Alfred grew silent, sitting up and blushing bright red. His parents looked at him confused, and he laughed.  
“I mated with him, Papa. Of course I smell different,”  
Arthur gave a small hiss at that, but Francis didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. There was a silence from him as Arthur fumed and went off at his dislike of Alfred’s mate.  
Alfred rolled his eyes at his mother’s chatter, choosing to shove some of his pastries into his mouth and glaring at him.  
Francis stared at his child, feeling an uncomfortable feeling in his belly.  
He wondered what it was.  
-  
The dream wasn’t anything like the others.   
Succubus have a tendency to invade dreams, it was part of their powers and their ability to take sexual aura from neighboring kingdoms. It was either a good, or bad thing. Usually, that made good dreams vivid, and hyper realistic.  
And it made nightmares hyper realistic.  
He opened his eyes and he saw his room’s ceiling. It was his room, it was dark, and it was real.  
The room was flowing in green mist, and Alfred couldn’t move. His eyes were blinking, and he could feel every part of his body, but he couldn’t move.  
“You’re so pretty…,”  
His eyes drifted to the voice that was speaking to him. In the corner of his room, a woman’s shape formed.  
Well, what he thought was a woman. In his kingdom, gender was fluid.  
“… Who are you?” He found that he could speak. Not comfortably, and not without the feeling of burning filling his lungs, but he could.  
There was a chuckle; as if what he had said was funny. The shape moved, and a very beautiful woman appeared.   
Bright green, almost glowing, green eyes stared at him. She was a witch, he could tell because of the markings crossing all over her shiny skin.  
“I am why you’re having the dreams. Well, also that,” she pointed at the insignia on the inside of his arm.  
Alfred blinked at her, and knit his brows.  
“… You know about those dreams?”  
She slid beside him, crossing her legs, and staring down at him. He slept with his hands on his belly, and staring at the ceiling, so it was easy for her to trace her fingers on his chest and belly.  
“Succubus have such fluid genders. I mistook you for a woman when I first saw you…,” She whispered at him, her eyes soft and her lips smiling. She was very pretty, with a wonderful voice.  
There was something off, though. She spoke evil in her words, making the hairs on Alfred’s arms stand on end.  
“Is that a bad thing?” Alfred had never really bothered when people mistook him for a woman. It was something that ran with Francis and Arthur, seeing as they were both very beautiful men. Francis’ long hair was always groomed and well done, and Arthur’s hips had always been a little large.  
No wonder Alfred was so pretty; both of his parents were.  
“No, not at all. I just compared you differently for a while,” She laughed, as if it was a silly mistake. “I thought you could do a lot better than me…”  
Alfred knit his brows as she stood up and straddled him. It wasn’t sexual, to say the least, but the pressure on his belly was unusually awful.  
“I… this hurts?” He whispered a bit confused.  
She smiled at him. She smiled her pretty little smile, and pet his cheek.  
“Oh, child…. You don’t know..,” She laughed gently, and cocked her head.  
“It’s okay not to know. I didn’t know,” she leaned forward, and gently kissed his cheeks, making Alfred close his eyes. It was such a soft kiss, such a sweet and nice kiss.   
Full of love and care…  
Alfred’s eyes opened again and he was awake.  
There was a nice, and soft feeling in his chest, though.  
It was nice.  
-  
The freeze had only gotten worse.  
Alfred was shivering and shaking underneath loads of blankets. Arthur and Francis slept with their child, trying hard to give him some sort of heat.  
But he was still shivering.  
Alfred was slipping in and out of consciousness, having small dreams involving wars that he’d never seen, and people he’d never talked to.   
For some reason, after the insignia was etched into his arm, he began to dream about these things.  
It involved bad things, terrible things, along with things that involved intimacy, and love and care.  
He knew that when he saw them, they where Gilbert’s memories.  
There was a man. He seemed so nice, and sweet, holding Gilbert as he coughed and petting his head softly. He has a vague memory of Gilbert telling him that he hadn’t been raised by his parents, but by a sickly uncle of his, with a wonderful imagination and a lovely smile.  
Alfred grinned as he saw the man’s smile. He had been right.  
Ludwig had appeared in several of them. Ludwig had been such a sick child, it was nice to think that he was so healthy now.  
Alfred also had some memories of Vincent underneath him. With his pretty hair down around his head, and his entire face red as he dug his fingers in the sheets and moaned. He could see him looking at him with lust and so much care.  
He hadn’t known that about Gilbert. There had been so many lovers, most of them beautiful and more around Gilbert’s twenties.  
After a memory of war, there wasn’t any more.   
The only memory that Gilbert held fondly (Alfred thought that the memories he got where the fond ones) that involved another person was when Alfred sat at Gilbert’s bed after their first mating.  
Alfred was happy that that was there.  
He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see the woman again.  
“HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT!”   
Gilbert looked so young. His eyes were a lot harsher, which was a little bit confusing, and his body was a lot leaner. He seemed to be younger than 18.  
The witch that invaded his dream was there. She was so beautiful, so pretty…  
She threw something at Gilbert, tears rolling down her cheeks. Blood dripped from her bright white dress, where her pelvis was.  
Oh no.  
“IT WAS FOR THE BEST, ERZSIE! WE BOTH KNOW WE’RE TOO YOUNG!” Gilbert shouted back, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He seemed so worried, so sad about what had happened.  
Alfred turned his head, seeing the blood from the woman’s legs lead to a small bundle of wrapped cloth. Alfred felt a pain rip through his chest as he saw a tiny limb of a pup stick out from the side of it. It was so small, so tiny.  
Oh no.  
“THEY WERE OUR PUPS!” She screamed, and broke down. Tears burst from her eyes, and she fell onto her knees. Her sobs were so painful, so broken.  
She was too young to have to bear so much pain.  
“I know… I know, they are our pups...,” Gilbert whimpered and his ears pointed down. He touched Erzsie’s shoulder.   
“Why… why couldn’t I have been something else… why did I have to be… this…?” She whimpered and rocked back and forth.  
Alfred remembered in stories that witches were cursed. They were not to procreate with anything else but witches or warlocks. Old stories telling about a warlock misusing his magic to make a Unicro person mate with them, and bear them a bastard child. It was the worst thing to do to someone of a unicorn blood decent.  
It was a legend, but it still was brought onto every witch and warlock. Poor thing.  
She was in so much pain.  
Alfred tried to reach for her, to nurse her. She would have been such a lovely mother. Such a wonderful mother….  
“It was my fault…. I shouldn’t have marked you…,” Gilbert whispered, wiping away tears from her cheeks. She smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around him.  
“I love you, Gilbert,”  
“I love you too, Erszie….,”  
Alfred felt his entire being hurt as Gilbert said those words. They sounded so real, so pretty.  
All he’d gotten in the last two years where words of affection, not “I love you”. He hadn’t had minded it until now, as he saw those two holding each other.  
He was sad as everything began to blur around him. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, and saw the same room.  
Except, Gilbert stood there with a sword pressed against the woman’s throat.  
“You weren’t suppose to say anything to them,” he whispered under his breath, his eyes wide with anger. His fangs where sticking out of his mouth and he growled.  
She smiled up at him.  
“Did you think I forgave you for doing this to me?” She whispered, pulling back her dress and showing a large scar on her thigh. It seemed as if someone had burned off a chunk of her leg, and Alfred almost audibly gasped.  
Gilbert swallowed.  
“…. It was for the best,”  
“You keep saying this, but you don’t believe it. Is it because I’m just a slut? Because I’m just something you can fuck, and release into without thinking of the consequences?”  
She laughed, but it was broken, and painful.  
“I never thought of you that way…,” he whispered to him, his sword falling.  
“you took my mark… you took the last thing of me that even reminded you of our love…,” the sadness dripping out of every word was close to driving Alfred insane.  
She was so sad.  
“It’s for the best,”  
“Do you believe that…” She stood up, her eyes glowing. Magic was swirling around her hands and Gilbert had to step back.  
Her fingers pointed at him and under her breathe, she said-  
“Any other mates you have, and bear you children, I will take. Be it in their lives, or they themselves, I will take them. You must suffer like I did.”  
Gilbert’s eyes were wide, his hands shaking.  
“Erszie, this isn’t you! You’re just grieving, you need to talk to me!”  
“ENOUGH!” tears rolled down her eyes, and the dress she wore turned black and began to blaze. The scar on her leg turning into thick veins, and spreading to every inch of her body.  
“They’ll be mine. Mine, Gilbert. You took them from me, and I will take what’s yours!”  
She disappeared, and Alfred was thrown into another location.  
It seemed… to be the dungeon underneath their home. He remembered that when he first came to Gilbert’s home, he had searched the dungeon for anything bad on Gilbert.  
He had found nothing, except for some rats nests and some dead owls.  
Now, the woman stood above a limp body of a large white wolf. There where little mewling sounds from a sort of bag made from silk. It moved around, and there was a small pup that appeared out of the bag.  
Alfred’s heart, for some odd reason, sped up. His eyes were wide as a small little albino puppy sniffed at the air and pawed awkwardly. It seemed no older than five months, as its eyes were still closed and so were its ears.  
It mewled and made small whines, and Alfred whined back at him. The urge to hold it and keep it safe in his arms was completely over powering.  
There was a loud bang as a door opened, and she turned to the door.  
“Come in,”  
She smiled at the person as they walked down the stairs. They were tall, and lean, and fear shot up Alfred’s back as he saw him move to the small puppies.  
“Disgusting,” they said, smacking the little albino one across the face. It let out a cry of pain, and tried to wriggle away.  
Alfred’s heart broke and he began to fight against restraints that held his arms up. He could feel metal biting at his tan wrists, and he swore he felt the tiles starting to numb his backside.  
“Shut up!” The person pointed at the puppy, and that made more noises come from the bag. Alfred began to stir a lot more, feeling helpless as he heard those cries.  
“Gilbert’s passed out,” The woman said, stepping on the wolf’s paw, and eliciting a groan from the wolf.  
“Don’t… touch them…,” Gilbert growled, fighting against a restraint on his neck. Alfred was worried, as he seemed to have been held there for a while, since his neck was starting to lose hair.  
“And you seem to care about this litter? What about mine? The ones we lost?”   
Her laugh made Alfred’s hairs stand on end again. There was no sweetness; there wasn’t any care, or love. It was evil, and full of hate, and anger.  
“It… wasn’t my fault…,” Gilbert spoke out of his muzzle, his eyes opening. The man smiled at him, picking up the albino pup that had been whining.  
“Look at this one. So tiny..,”  
Alfred let out a scream as the man grabbed the pup, and with a quick hand, broke its neck and made it still.  
Gilbert let out a howl and jumped up to his feet. He began to fight against the collar, and his eyes glittered with tears.  
The man laughed, and Alfred found himself sobbing. His chest was hurting so bad, the puppies were so young.  
“That was just one of them. I still have to do the other two,” The man snorted, as if what he was doing was funny. As if hurting those innocent things was just a game.  
Alfred dug his face into his arm and cried. He cried so hard; he didn’t want to hear the next two loud snaps, and Gilbert starting to sob.  
“You killed them… my children….” Gilbert sobbed and Alfred opened his swollen red eyes to see Gilbert transformed into his own body. He was on his hands and knees, three small bodies beneath him.  
He nudged them with his fingers, and whined loudly. Tears dripped on them, and they did nothing. They were gone.  
Alfred was crying. He was crying so hard he couldn’t breathe.  
They were his.  
His babies.  
He felt his stomach hurt as he screamed. He pulled against the restraints, and his eyes turned black again. Cries came out of his lips, screams of pain, and torture.  
Not his babies, please, not his-  
“you feel my pain-“  
The woman appeared on him again, her eyes glowing green and her smile wicked. Her hand was on Alfred’s swollen belly, putting pressure against it.  
“YOU KILLED THEM! YOU HURT MY PUPS!” Alfred’s eyes turned black and his horns grew bigger. Poison dripped out of his mouth and he fought against her.  
The woman laughed, pulling away from his stomach.  
“I had never given Gilbert an albino. Your genes are weaker than his, no wonder they died so quickly-“  
“BITCH!” Alfred fought against her, his tail curving and dripping venom. She seemed scared for a second, then she calmed herself.  
“So weak… so very weak. I wonder how you even got his attention,” She laughed, gripping his hair and pulling his head back.  
“I should snap your fucking neck. I should kill you and those little bastards inside of you.”  
Alfred was huffing, his eyes wide and fighting at the ties on his arms.  
“Then why not?” He growled, his body rippling as it began to fall away from him. His original form was starting to crack his human skin.  
“Because you aren’t important,” she laughed, pulling away from him. She stood up, and walked away from him.  
Alfred was confused.  
“What do you mean…?” he voiced his confusion, calming himself and blinking away his demon form.  
“Do you think you’re important to him? He didn’t even tell you about the litter I held for him. Or about Vincent,”  
She turned to him, her eyes lidding. Her hands on her curvy hips pinched her beautiful dress and her eyes glowed again.  
“He didn’t tell you about all those lovers, and about why he fought the other kingdom,”   
Alfred felt his throat swell. She was right.  
“He must have a reason… He must, he loves me,”  
“has he even told you that?”   
That made him shut up.   
“Think about that, love,”  
She disappeared, and let Alfred wake up.


	6. Tell Me Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent can now tell Alfred his side of the story.  
> It should clear up the air, not make Alfred nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i KEEP FUCKING UP

Alfred wasn’t sick anymore. The freeze was leaving his system, and soon enough his body was at a good 101 degrees.  
He was mad, though. He was practically fuming.  
Back and forth, he paced through his room. His eyes were permanently glowing and his body was shivering as his anger began to bleed out of his body.  
Two months at his home were all filled with anger, and hate, and bad nightmares. It was something that he didn’t want to go through, as his parents were amazing and wonderful. But they were stuck with some sort of inner war Alfred was having, and they tried their best to deal with it.  
“Alfred, calm yourself. You’re going to go to your kingdom in a couple of hours, and you do not wish to look so uncharacteristic,” Arthur said gently, putting his hand on Alfred’s shoulder and staring at the shorter male lovingly.  
“Mom, I know…. I know,” Alfred sighed out of his nose and tightened the sash on his hips. His clothes were starting to fit tight, as his belly was starting to stick out. It was almost three months of pregnancy, and it was small, but he knew that if more days passed, his stomach would be huge.  
Hopefully, Gilbert didn’t notice. He didn’t want Gilbert to hover over him, or start to take away things from him.  
The more he thought about it, maybe that thought wasn’t right. In the entire period of their relationship, never once did Gilbert take anything from him.  
But Gilbert was a king, and he was starting to push a war with the Sagittarius kingdom again. That made Alfred uncomfortable.  
“You need to relax. Those pups need to stay in a safe and happy home for nine months,” Francis said gently, rubbing his belly and smiling at Alfred. Out of both of his parents, Francis seemed to be the only one excited for the little ones.  
Arthur’s nose scrunched up, angry at the idea of his child bearing children.  
“That bastard got our baby pregnant,”  
Alfred frowned at him, but it wasn’t as if he was angry.  
“Mom-,”  
Arthur threw up his hands dramatically, and turned away from his child.  
“I just didn’t want this for you. I wanted to find you a good King, or Queen, in your late twenties and marry you well. With beautiful grand children and a nice person at your side,”  
He turned to his husband and son, who both stared at him with the same look.  
“-But no. You get this bastard who doesn’t even marry you, gets you pregnant, and might be stirring up a war with a powerful kingdom!”  
“Arthur!” Francis hissed loudly, and his eyes glowed red. Arthur stared him down, unafraid of the man’s real form.  
“Gilbert is an amazing mate, mother,” The Queen said gently, rubbing his cheek and sighing a bit. “He just has a small problem with saying things about his past. And anyway, the war was mostly Dad’s fault,”  
They couldn’t say anything against that. Francis’ knew that one of the reasons his child was with Gilbert was because of his inability to have a stronger backbone with his family members.  
Alfred didn’t know about that fact. All he knew was that Francis couldn’t keep his kingdom, not that they were family. He probably should say something about that.  
There was a knock at the door, and one of the servants entered with a tall satyr. Matthew showed up behind him, grinning ear to ear.  
“Master!”  
Alfred grinned and ran to Matthew, holding him tight. They were already close as brothers, and the time apart was a little too much.  
“You are alright, master?” Matthew said gently, cupping Alfred’s face and the succubus laughed.  
“You are worried for me?”  
Matthew’s eyes wandered to his belly, and Alfred froze. Vincent stared at them, and then shrugged.  
“Matthew has been having dreams. Apparently the connection between you two gives him more insight into you,”  
Alfred blushed red, putting his hands on his swollen belly. Matthew was practically glowing.  
“So I was right! Vincent, you owe me a pastry,”  
Francis stared at the servants and Arthur had to smile at the interaction.  
“Do you worry about him now, Arthur?”  
Francis said gently as Alfred gushed over Vincent, and how he needs to get new clothing and so on. Arthur stared at his child, knowing that he was holding Gilbert’s offspring.  
Arthur had to angrily sigh, and dig his face into his shorter husband’s neck.  
“I do not,”  
“Gilbert is not as bad you think,” Francis pet him as Alfred slid into his carriage and Vincent tugged at the horses to pull them away from their home.  
Alfred waved happily, and his parents waved back.  
“I know,”  
“He’ll protect Alfred. He went out of his way to bring him to our home, and he even bettered our trade,”  
Arthur had to wince at that. In a sort of way, it seemed like they had sold their child. Their only child was now the king’s mate and they were treating it as if it was a blessing.  
“Arthur… He loves Alfred,” Francis said gently, petting his cheek. Arthur relaxed at that, knowing that the other man had a sort of empathy, and he looked down at Francis.  
“I hope you’re right,”  
-  
Alfred quietly got inside of his room, happy that he was home again. He slid into his bed, and took a deep breath.  
He could smell Gilbert in the bed, and he wished he was there with him.  
“Where is Gilbert, anyway?” He turned to Vincent, who turned a bit red.  
“He… was having issues with you staying away,”  
Alfred sat up, staring at the satyr. He then remembered the images of Vincent underneath him, moaning Gilbert’s name.  
“What do you mean issues?”  
“… sexual issues. Werewolves are like that,” Vincent said gently, his face turning red. “He decided to stay away for a little bit. He’ll be back later,”  
Alfred stared at Vincent.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you and Gilbert mated,”  
Vincent tripped as he went over to sit on the bed. His pretty green eyes were wide and he let out a small bleat of confusion.  
It would have been funny if Alfred’s face wasn’t so serious.  
Vincent sat down and stared at Alfred like he just smacked him in the face.  
“I… I didn’t… Gilbert didn’t…,”  
Alfred stared at him, his eyes serious.  
“No, he didn’t ever mention it. And I saw it in one of my dreams,”  
Vincent turned brighter.  
“You saw me-“  
Alfred shook his head. He was serious, but Vincent was practically burning. He stood up and his hooves kicked, showing how embarrassed he was.  
“I… didn’t want to say anything because it was just something we did in our teens. He had a lot of lovers before…-“  
He paused, his eyes wide. They glittered in the low lights of Alfred’s room, and he saw a little bit of pain in them. Apparently, whatever happened to Gilbert had affected everyone around him, not only the werewolf.  
“Before Erszie…,” Alfred finished the sentence for him. Vincent turned to him, but he wasn’t surprised. He probably knew that Alfred had seen her.  
“Yes. Before her. Before her, he was a lot happier. A lot more loving, and he wasn’t so cold. He… did take me as a lover, but…,”  
Vincent blushed bright red. He couldn’t stop blushing, and that made him look a lot younger than what he actually was. Alfred crossed his thin legs and stared up at the satyr.  
“Did you ever have feelings for him? Besides… You know, lust?”  
“Me? Oh, no. I’ve always been in love with Matthew,” Vincent coughed, sitting down and shifting his sword on his back.  
“You stopped after the litter?” Alfred said gently, putting his hand on his belly. He was nervous about what the woman had said to Gilbert. Cursing him probably did not help her already emotional state.  
Vincent looked up at him, his green eyes turning misty.  
“… We were really happy that Miss was having a litter. Even though it was out of wed lock and even worse since it was with a witch. We… just didn’t expect… well, that to happen,”  
“Why did they die?”  
“Witches are burden with the curse of being unable to bear children other than their race. Warlocks are burden with the inability to…, well, ejaculate when they are with other races. It all goes down to the curse set on them,”  
Alfred stared at the ground, his eyes wide. He didn’t think that they would even be able to get past one month; why did the pups look so old.  
As if noticing his confusion, Vincent began to talk again.  
“The only reason the pregnancy got so far with Miss was because of her magic. She was strong enough to keep the curse from affecting her, but it got out of her control once the Main got a hold of her magic,”  
“The Main?”  
“It’s the council for Witches and Warlocks. It’s a clan that thinks themselves as the hierarchy of the Witches. It’s stupid, if you think about it, since they are the reason the curse is even set in place,”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, the story that you’ve heard is true. The entire idea that the Warlock tried to make the Unicro person mate with them was true,”  
Vincent gently put his hands together, and as he pulled them apart, a small toy appeared in his hands. It looked like a Unicro person, with a sharp horn curving towards their neck and their missing mouths.  
“Unfortunately for the Unicron, the Warlock was set under a spell. The Main had wanted to see what a child of the innocent and a child of magic would become. Unicro do not mate, instead they destroy themselves-“  
He squeezed the toy, and it went from a tall, and majestic woman, to a small boy child. Alfred knit his brows.  
“-And become a small age again,”  
“Are they like Phoenixes?”  
“Somewhat. With Unicro’s, they become a completely different person. With Phoenixes, they are themselves again, with the same memories,”  
He made the toy disappear, and he continued.  
“There was a problem with her child. It was born deformed, and completely monstrous. The warlock felt bad for this, and took the child to the Sagittarius kingdom,”  
Alfred’s eyes widened at that.  
“They kept it hidden, kept it safe. The… reason that Gilbert went to war with them, and has that scar, is because he was destined to kill the half breed. And he succeeded,”  
“To destroy the curse?”  
Vincent shook his head. He sat beside Alfred, and sighed.  
“Then… Why did Erszie…?”  
“Well. When the curse was destroyed, it only affected the newer generation. The ones born around your time,”  
Alfred frowned. That made Gilbert a lot older than he thought.  
“Then… how old is Gilbert?” Alfred whispered gently and Vincent laughed.  
“He’s… actually seventy. He fell into a sleep because of defeating the half breed,”  
Alfred squinted at the satyr.  
“I’m 90. Matthew is 40, and most of the people in here are over twenty. Except for you,”  
Alfred stood up, and he glared at him.  
“What the ever loving fuck-“  
Vincent snorted.  
“We age differently than Succubus. Since we involve more magic that demonic aura, we slow down our ageing. Just in case.”  
He shrugged, and Alfred had to sigh. He had heard about that before, he knew that it wasn’t a bad thing.  
“It’s just that… There is a lot of Gilbert that I don’t know about, and it worries me. What if he thinks I’m just a child-“  
“-You are’,”  
“-shut up,” Alfred pointed, his eyes glowing blue. He then rubbed his belly, and stared at the bump that in a bit would start kicking.  
“He… does wish to have a family with you. I have never seen him that excited about any of his lovers. And hell, he even marked you on the first mate,”  
He mentioned that mark on his arm, and laughed.  
“He really does love you. I know, okay,” He stood up, towering over the blond. Alfred stared up at him, and smiled when Vincent brushed his hand over his belly.  
“He’ll love them too,” He gently kissed Alfred on the lips, making his eyes widen and pull away. Vincent winked at him, and went out of the door.  
“And anyway, if you want more practice, just ask me or Matthew. We’re alright with that,”  
He felt a lot better knowing that, for some odd reason.


	7. Gilbert Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert finally tells everything that has happened to Alfred.   
> There's a lot of things that they have to figure out, but starting to talk about it helps

Gilbert came home late that night.  
Alfred was asleep on their bed, breathing gently and holding his belly. Gilbert practically jumped into the bed as he saw his mate.  
He whimpered and his tail wagged, and he found it hard to stay away from Alfred. He slid into the bed and attached himself to his back, licking his cheek and wrapping his arms around him.  
Alfred was startled awake, but at the smell of Gilbert, relaxed and held Gilbert’s arms.  
“Alfred, I missed you,” Gilbert whimpered again, his ears flat against his head and his tail wrapped around Alfred’s hip. The succubus blushed red, and he ran his fingers through the man’s soft tail.  
“I missed you too,”  
Gilbert sniffed his hair and lowered his hand to his chest, when Alfred smacked his arm. He scooted away from him, curling up to himself.  
The King frowned.  
“…What is wrong?” Gilbert sniffed, realizing that it didn’t smell like exactly cookies anymore. It smelled different, and he cocked his head at that.  
Alfred stared at the wall, holding his belly and biting his lip.  
“… Can… you tell me about her?”  
Gilbert’s eyes widened and he sat up on the bed. Alfred looked at him, his face a bit red.  
There was a silence from him, and he was suddenly worried that he was rude about that.  
“I was in love with her,” Gilbert whispered, and Alfred sat up. The sheets were wrapped around him, careful not to let them fall to show his belly.  
“I know… I saw some images of her,” The man looked down at the insignia burned on his arm and he laughed.  
“So you did,”  
“I also saw Vincent,” Alfred whispered, his face burning red as he remembered the satyr kissing him. Gilbert actually paused at that, his eyes wide.  
“Oh… fuck, I didn’t tell you about tha-“  
“It’s alright. He explained. And… also he might be very open about who he likes,”   
There was a laugh from both of them, knowing that the satyr had a thing for both of them, no matter if he was in love with Matthew.  
Gilbert was quiet again.  
“…She was a childhood friend. We knew each other because her mother was a servant, and they helped us raise my brother,”  
Now that he mentioned it, he hadn’t seen Ludwig in a while. Maybe he went out for a date with that cute dryad.  
“… Did you wish that she would have stayed? That she would have had those pups?” Alfred whispered gently, rubbing his arm.  
“Sometimes…,” Gilbert said gently. He stared at the wall, and Alfred leaned on his leg.  
“And the curse?”  
“I believe she’d do it…,”  
That made Alfred’s eyes water. Gently, he began to cry. The dream that came to him was still ingrained in his head and he didn’t want his pups to die.  
A hand ran through his hair and he was brought into Gilbert’s lap.  
“Don’t cry… I do love you now, and that curse won’t affect u-“  
Alfred put Gilbert’s hand onto his belly and cried harder. The werewolf stiffened, his ears perking up and his eyes wide.  
“Alfred… I didn’t…,” Gilbert’s eyes filled with tears and he wrapped his arms tightly around his mate. He pressed kisses on his temple and wiped away tears from Alfred’s eyes.  
“She’s going… to hurt them,” Alfred whimpered, his hands shaking and tucking himself into a small ball.  
“She won’t, I promise,” Gilbert laid him down and held him, making sure he could lick his face and rub his back.  
“I dreamt it Gilbert… She snapped their necks,.. and i…,” Alfred dug his face into Gilbert’s neck, sobbing and holding his mate tight.  
“Hey, hey… She won’t hurt them,” Gilbert whispered, kissing his temple and rubbing the swelling bump. Alfred sniffed, wiping his face and looking up at him.  
“I don’t want them to be born if she wants to hurt them. I would have never gotten with you if I knew this was going to happen to them,”  
Gilbert’s eyes hardened suddenly, and Alfred knew that he said something out of hand. He knew it, because Gilbert’s hands didn’t hold him so warmly and his tail was still.  
Alfred pulled away from him, rolling over and holding his belly. His hand cupped the bottom of the swell, and he could feel the small little shapes of his children.  
“Don’t say that,” Gilbert growled in his chest, putting his head against his back. He was angry at Alfred, he knew, but he didn’t want to stop being near him.  
“I shouldn’t have gotten into trouble with my dad… I should have just given in when he wanted me to shut up and sit down,”  
Alfred whimpered, tears rolling off his nose and to the pillow. He knew that if he had done everything differently, he would have never come here. He would have stayed in his repressed home, and become some stupid Queen with no power to some King with a narcissistic complex.  
Not that Gilbert didn’t have one, but at least he was nice.  
“Alfred,” Gilbert turned him over and Alfred glared at him. He looked pitiful, though, as the glare was half hearted and the liquids streaming down his face were too much to handle.  
Gilbert kissed his hands and his cheeks.  
“You’re the most amazing thing that happened to me,”  
“You probably said that to Erszie too,” Alfred pulled his hands away. Gilbert’s eyes grew distant and hard again and Alfred knew that he was pushing buttons.  
“Don’t say that-“  
“You’re not fucking denying it,”  
Gilbert didn’t want to fight with Alfred. He wanted it back to normal, back when Alfred didn’t know about his dead litter, or about anything.  
But that would mean he would have felt guilty.  
Alfred swallowed a knot in his throat, and looked down at his belly.  
“These… these are my babies too, Gilbert...,” He wiped his face and Gilbert pulled him into his lap and kissed him. He kissed his neck and shoulders and gently spread his legs.  
Alfred was about to fight back, but then groaned.  
“I love you,”  
His eyes widened as he heard that, feeling his chest warm up and his entire body start to light up. Alfred’s face was covered in tears and he smiled at his mate.  
“I love you too,”  
Gilbert pushed him onto his back and undressed himself and Alfred. He didn’t do anything he usually did, he didn’t do his touches, or his bites.  
Instead, he gently marked Alfred, and slid into him. Alfred immediately attached himself to Gilbert, and began to shake as he rocked a bit.  
“I love you,” He growled in his ear, making sure to touch his back, and his entire body. To make sure that he knew that he loved him, not that he only heard it.  
Alfred’s eyes closed, and he shuddered as he felt him brush his prostate. It was warm, and soft, and a bit messy, but he felt like he loved Gilbert more as he finished into him and kissed away more tears that had managed to spill.  
“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Gilbert kissed his cheek, and cupped his face. He smiled at him, seeing that he began to cry to.  
Alfred was shivering with his own orgasm, and he was so tired.  
“I love you too, Gilbert,”  
Gilbert only pressed his head against Alfred’s neck, and took a deep breath.  
“She won’t hurt you. Or them. I promise,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this is getting longer than i fucking expected.


End file.
